Black Love
by Jenny1751
Summary: A simple story with a female Ciel and Alois. Hannah as Sebastian's little sister, and Claude as his best friend. Major OOC in the prologue but only the prologue. Both the title and summary sucks. But please give it a try. Ciel and Sebastian are in love with each other but life keeps tearing them apart. If I say more, I'd be giving spoilers.


**Yo! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so please go easy on me! I got the idea after reading a few other fanfics and also listening to some music. Well, this is actually intended to be a musical of some sort. But I couldn't think of a song for this chapter. Maybe the next chapter will have one? Who knows?**

**Well anyway, to be truthful I wrote this in hopes of getting rid of my writer's block. I can't continue on with my other stories because of this so I decided to try writing another fanfic that's completely different from the others. You see, I noticed that whenever I try to write a new chapter for one of my fanfics, I always end up getting ideas for another fanfic. It just goes back and forth like that; all the ideas of different stories mix together and sometimes it forms a plot or a scene and then my writer's block disappears. So I decided to try this and maybe, while thinking of what might happen next in this story, my mind will unconsciously work on my other fanfics and therefore eliminating my writer's block.**

**If you didn't understand a thing that was written up there, it's ok. It's unimportant anyway. Well then, wish me luck for this story!**

**This chapter has exactly 2,779 words, not including the A/N!**

**Well then, hope you enjoy!"**

* * *

Until this day, Ciel could still remember how it all started. She had still been 8 years old that time when _he_ first came into her life.

She had been a small petite little girl and she still is until now. But back then, she was always so cheerful, caring and adventurous. Her bright blue eyes were always shining with happiness and her dark navy-blue hair reached the middle of her back.

Still being a child, Ciel had great curiosity when it comes to certain things. So you can only imagine her reaction when she saw a big moving van right across the street from her house. She looked at it, along with all the people entering and leaving the house from the window of her room with great interest. She already knew that there was no one living in that house, the kind old lady who used to had already moved far away to live with her family. So she could only wonder what those people were doing.

She suddenly spotted a little girl, who was a bit younger than her, in the midst of all the ruckus. She had looked confused and slightly scared as she looked around. She seemed lost. So Ciel decided to go and help her, that and take this chance to find out what was going on. She ran down the flights of stairs and rushed out of the house.

"Ciel! Where are you going?" Her mother, Rachel called out to her. Ciel immediately stopped in her tracks to look towards the kitchen where she saw her mother poking her head out, looking at her with a curious expression.

"I'm going on an adventure!" She replied, grinning. This made Rachel giggle and step out of the kitchen. She approached her daughter and squatted down.

"Oh really? Where are you venturing off to this time?"

"Across the street!"

"Ah, to greet the new neighbors?" her mother asked, making Ciel look at her with a confused look.

"New neighbors?" she asked. "Ah, so that's what's going on!"

"So you just now figured it out?" Rachel sweat dropped. "Well then, be careful."

"I will!" Ciel called out and ran out of the house and across the street. There, she easily found the little girl she was looking at earlier.

The little girl, as stated earlier, looked a bit younger than Ciel. Her skin looked a bit tanned, she had short pale lavender hair that only reached her shoulders and red eyes that looked as if tears were going to come out of them at any given moment.

"Hi there." she greeted kindly with a soft and loving voice, but it still startled the child a bit. "I'm Ciel, what's your name?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment before replying. "H-Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you Hannah-chan!" she smiled. "So anyway, I've never seen you before. Are you from here or are you lost?"

"M-Mama said that we'll be living here from now on . . ." the little girl replied.

"I see!" Ciel said enthusiastically. "Well, I live right over there! So that makes us neighbors! You can call me 'Onee-chan' if you like."

"O . . . nee-chan?" Hannah asked, then her eyes began to sparkle at those words. "I've always wanted a sister!"

"Well then, wish granted!" Ciel grinned, Hannah found that smile of hers very contagious.

"I'm glad . . ." the little girl said softly before looking up to her. "Ne, onee-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find my Onii-chan?"

"Eh? So you have a brother, huh?"

"Yes." Hannah nodded. "There are so many people here but I just can't find him."

"Well then, let your Onee-chan help you!" Ciel grinned. "Let's go!"

Hannah then led Ciel to the house. At that time, she didn't really mind. Ciel had been in that house a hundred times already when she visited the old lady, so she was very familiar with this place. They started their search around the living room, looking behind the couch and under the tables as if they were playing hide and seek but of course, they didn't find him.

"Hmm . . . well, I guess I'll look upstairs. You look at the kitchen." Ciel said and before Hannah could even say something, she was off. She climbed up to the stairs and looked around. There were no one around, everyone seemed to be downstairs. But just in case, Ciel checked every room.

When she reached the far end of the hallway and opened the last door to a room and found no one there, she gave up.

'Geez, where is that Onii-chan of hers? He's so irresponsible for leaving his little sister alone.' she thought before turning around to return to Hannah. But then, she bumped into someone and fell to her butt on the ground. The person she bumped into, however, seemed unaffected.

"Ow . . . hey! You-" she was about to complain to that person but stopped short when she saw him.

It was a boy, a bit older than her and he was kinda tall for his age. He had black hair that framed his face, pale skin and red eyes. But what made her stop was the way he was looking at her. He had an emotionless expression but his bloody red eyes seemed as if they were piercing through her soul. It was enough to frighten the little girl. How could a kid even look at someone like that.

Moments of silence passed. Ciel remained lying on the ground, being supported by her elbows as she looked up to the boy who was looking back at her with the same look. She didn't dare move so the atmosphere was getting really tense until the boy finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" the boy said, sounding annoyed and frowned at her. This snapped her out of her daze.

"A-ah, I was just looking for someone." she answered, trying hard not to sound scared. But she absolutely failed on that one.

"Someone . . ?" the boy asked.

"Y-yeah, he's . . ."she trailed off and realization suddenly hit her. She didn't know who she was looking for. All she knew was that it was a boy and was Hannah-chan's brother. She didn't even ask what he looked like. "Well . . ."

"What's wrong? Are you having trouble thinking of a good lie?" he asked.

"I-I'm not lying! I was really looking for someone!" she said. "I just . . . don't really know who he is."

"I see . . ." the boy said, obviously not believing her. "Well then, just tell me who you're looking for, then."

"Ah, well . . . that's . . ." she trailed off, making the boy sigh.

"Honestly, a trespasser on the first day we get here." he said before grabbing her by the back side of her collar. "What a troublesome neighborhood."

"O-oi! Let me go!" Ciel cried. "Let me go, you jerk! I'm not a trespasser!"

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose it's normal for someone who doesn't know what 'trespassing' means to say that they're not a trespasser." the boy commented.

"I know what trespassing means! Now let go of me!" Ciel cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Let me go!"

"Onii-chan!" they turned to see Hannah running towards them.

"Hannah?" the boy asked.

"Hannah-chan!" Ciel cried out.

"Eh?"

"Onii-chan! Let go of Onee-chan!" Hannah whined.

"O-onee-chan?" the boy asked.

"Eh? Hannah-chan, is this your brother?" Ciel asked.

"Yes!" the little girl smiled up to her. The boy seemed to be a bit shocked for a moment.

"Oi! You heard her! Let me go!" Ciel demanded.

"Ah, r-right." he said, putting her down. "Ne, Hannah, who's this?"

"This is my new Onee-chan!" Hannah stated simply.

"Ah, my name's Ciel, by the way." the girl still felt a little uncomfortable because she now noticed that the boy was more than a head taller than her. She barely reached the top of his chest.

"Ah, Sebastian . . ."

"Huh? What was that?" Ciel looked at him, confused.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." he repeated, stating his full name.

There was a silence.

Then, Ciel burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"S-Sebastian? Really?" she said, in between giggles. "That's so lame!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily, but Ciel just continued on laughing. Sebastian got really annoyed by this.

"You're one to talk! Isn't Ciel a boy's name?" he yelled, making the girl stop her giggling fits.

"Yeah, but it's not as lame as yours."

"What do you mean by 'lame', anyway?" he asked.

"One, it's so old fashioned. And two, it's a name for a slave." she said, before she started to laugh once again. Upon seeing her like this, Hannah started giggling as well.

"Sh-shut up! Hannah, don't make fun of your own brother!" Sebastian yelled. "And anyway, why is she calling you 'Onee-chan', anyway?"

"Because I'm her new sister!" Ciel said with a grin, as if it's the most obvious thing in the wold.

"Ne, Onee-chan. Let's go get something to eat." Hannah said, smiling cutely.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ciel said before turning to Sebastian. "Hey slave, fetch us some snacks."

A vein popped in the boy's forehead. "Don't treat me like a servant!"

"How dare you talk back to your Master!" Ciel said, pretending to be angry. At this, Hannah burst out laughing.

Sebastian was very pissed at this point and he had enough. He then started crushing her temples with both of his fists, making Ciel cry out in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Owowowow~! It hurts!"

"Nii-san! Please stop it!"

"I'll stop if she stops being annoying!"

Ciel struggled and she somehow managed to get out of Sebastian's iron grip. You'd think that she would have learned her lesson by then, but this was Ciel we were talking about. Of course, it was hard to get into that thick skull of hers.

"How dare you hurt your master!" she said. "You should learn your place, servant!"

"Tch, honestly . . ." the boy said. Hannah just continued to watch them.

"Onii-chan, you should be nicer to Onee-chan." she lectured her brother. The boy just looked at the little girl with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Hannah, don't call her 'onee-chan'. She is in no way related to us." Sebastian said.

"Eh?"

"Hey! Hannah-chan can make her own decisions! She doesn't need you to go bossing her around!"Ciel defended the little girl.

"I'm her brother, it's my job!"

"A brother doesn't have to be such a jerk and so bossy!"

"I'm not a jerk and neither am I bossy!"

Hannah just watched the two of them as they argued back and forth; her brother's words still echoing in her head. She always wanted an Onee-chan, but her brother did have a point. But she really wanted Ciel as her older sister. She continued to watch them argue. They were shouting at each other and arguing like a married couple . . .

A married couple.

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Hannah's head.

"Ah, that's it!" she cried, making the two stop.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, Hannah?" Sebastian asked.

"Onii-chan! You should go and marry Ciel-nee-chan!" she cried, over-joyed.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

"EEHHHH?!" they both cried out, Sebastian was a bit red while Ciel looked a bit confused.

"Yeah! That way, Ciel-nee-chan can really become my Onee-chan!" Hannah smiled innocently.

"H-hey! Hannah, don't go around saying stuff like that!" Sebastian said, a bit red.

"Eh? I don't really understand but didn't I already say that I'm you're Onee-chan?" Ciel said.

"Well, with this it can be official and Onii-san can't argue with us anymore!"

"Hmm . . . Well, I guess you're right." Ciel said thoughtfully.

"Hey! You can't be serious about this!" Sebastian protested, then Ciel faced the boy with a confused expression that may be found cute.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked innocently and tilted her head to the side innocently. "Is there anything wrong with marrying me?"

Sebastian blushed harder at her question. "Wh-wha - ? No! I mean- well, I just . . . It's just that . . ."

"C'mon! Look, we can get married if we're older! Now, you can just be my fiancee." Ciel said, completely oblivious on the importance of such a subject. "Deal?"

"D-don't say it like it's so simple!" he yelled. Ciel only sighed in annoyance.

"Honestly, you're so troublesome!" she whined.

"Like you're one to talk!"

Ciel pouted. "Fine, we'll do it right!"

She then got down on one knee and grabbed both of his hands with her own. She looked at him with pure determination while he looked back at her with only shock written all over his face.

"Will you, Sebastian Michaelis, marry me in the future; when we become old enough?" Ciel asked, her grip on his hands tightening and she looked at him hopefully. Hannah was looking at him the same way.

Sebastian was utterly speechless at the girl's denseness. He felt a mixture of shock and embarrassment and was just frozen in place while the other two girls waited for a reply that never came. He looked away from the two and tried to think of the correct words to say while willing himself to calm down.

Just when he was about to say something, sudden giggle was heard, making the three children whip their heads around.

There, standing - or more like hiding - at the corner of the hallway was a certain couple. The male had pale white skin, straight lavender hair and red eyes. The woman, on the other hand, was definitely Indian. She had a dark skin tone, black hair and black eyes. The two were smirking at the children, much to the two young girls' confusion. Sebastian, on the other hand, was blushing once again from embarrassment.

"Oh my~!" the woman said, giggling. "Well, isn't this unexpected?"

"Who would have ever thought that something like this would ever happen on the first day we arrived here?" the man smirked.

"Mother! Father!" Sebastian cried. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Ah, it's Mama and Papa!" Hannah grinned.

"Ah, they're your parents?" Ciel asked.

"My Sebas-chan. Who would've thought that you'd get proposed to at such a young age?" The woman smirked.

"Well, he's my son after all." Ralph said proudly.

"P-please listen to me!"

"Well then, who might you be?" the woman turned to Ciel, completely ignoring her son.

"Ah, hello!" Ciel smiled. "My name is Celine Ciello Phantomhive! But please call me Ciel!"

"Well hello, Ciel. My name is Nyx, and this is my husband; Ralph." Nyx smiled. "But you can call us 'Mama' and 'Papa' if you want to."

"Mother!"

"Ok!" Ciel smiled innocently.

"Hey! I never even gave you a proper answer!"

"Now now, don't be rude, Sebastian." his father stated.

At that time, Ciel was an innocent little girl; oblivious and naive.

Nyx and Ralph treated her nicely, as if they were her own parents. They also liked to tease their son once in a while about what occurred in their first meeting, and that always made the young boy blush.

Ciel and Sebastian spent a lot of time together though. Since Hannah always wanted to play with Ciel, but her brother doesn't trust the girl to take care of his little sister. So whenever they played together, Sebastian was always there to watch them. There would also be the occasional arguments when the two would mock each other while Hannah just watched them quietly. But other than that, they were the best of friends.

Ciel was always happy to be able spend some time with the two; she very much enjoyed their company. The siblings felt the same way, though Sebastian would never admit it out loud. They became inseparable. They were the best of friends.

But all of that changed one faithful day. Ciel was 10 years old that time, so it was to be expected that she wasn't able to handle it properly. That day, that happened years ago changed the child completely and traumatized her for life.

The day her parents died.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's extremely OOC. But this is only the Prologue! I wanted to write something about Ciel before he made a contract with Sebastian. And also, it was fun writing about Sebastian acting all embarrassed. I was smiling the whole time! As for Hannah, the whole sister thing was just an idea from the top of my head. And about their parents, OC's. Please ignore. I don't think they'll have much of a role in this story anyway.**

**Oh, and I decided that instead of using the english word 'sister', I just wrote 'onee-chan'. It makes more sense and sounds better anyway.**

**BTW, if you guys know any song that may be fitting for this chapter, please tell me. I'll edit it in. But only if I like it.**

**Anyway, Please Review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
